battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wild Lands
"The Wild Lands" are a series of scenes which take place at the beginning of Season 2 on Days 1, 3, 6, and 9-13 (November 1, 3, 6, and 9-13, 2014). These scenes describe the journey of Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts after the Season 1 finale in the incident at the lake, during which she lost her memories at the lake. Now Akkey is traveling to the Wild West in an attempt to recover her memories. This journey ends with the subsequent thread "The Scout Finds Nix." Summary Full Text Part 1 Akkey Black:'' 'The walls flicker from the orange glow of the flames, heat emanating from the hearth. She pulls the blanket around her shoulders, grateful of the warmth from the girl with her. '' "Tomorrow is your big day, child." She turns to see a tall, thin man smiling softly down at her. Right behind him is a woman with brown hair, in a long braid down her back. Two rabbit ears perk up from her head and she laughs, “Are you excited, love?” ''"My big day? Excited for what?" The girl beside her, with her short, wavy and dark hair, playfully punches her, “Your birthday, silly! You’re turning eleven!” "My birthday…" she cocks her head in confusion. She knows nothing of a birthday, nor who these people are. The room, while warm and inviting, is unfamiliar. "Now make sure you don’t come home until after lunch tomorrow, see?" the girl continues, pushing a rag doll in her hands, "Here, hold Nix. The Andersons want to spend the whole morning with you!" She stares into the beady eyes of the doll in her palms. The light from the fire flickers, and the reflection on it dances. It shakes and quivers more and more, the heat becoming intense around her by the second. She starts to sweat, and she shrugs the blanket off her shoulders. The light dances even more furiously, and she looks up to ask them to turn it down. Only they’re gone. The tall man, the woman, and the girl… they’re nowhere to be found. Instead, the walls are burning. It’s all in flames. There’s smoke everywhere, she can barely breath. The heat surrounds her, her hair starting to singe at the tips. She screams. She pulls herself to her feet. She must get out! She must save herself! '' ''There! The door! She drops the doll, and runs. '' ''"Help!" a weak voice cries out, "Help me!" She turns, squinting into the haze. There! The shadow in a corner. “Come on!” she reaches out with her hand, “Hurry!” The shadow takes it, when they suddenly pull her down to her knees. Up close, she can see their face. It’s the tall man from before, except… "Your face!" she gasps, "It’s burnt!" He smiles a gruesome smile, “Yes, yes it is. And so will you, child.” He wraps her in his arms, and jumps towards the flames. She opens her eyes, the wagon abruptly stopping and jolting her awake. She groans and rubs her head, Ugh. Bloody dreams… make no sense at all. "We’re here, Miss." the driver gruffly calls out, "The Wild West, like you requested. Not like it’s any better than the Wilder West… but whatever suits your fancy She ignores him and hops off, tipping her head in his direction in gratitude. The man gives an unfriendly snort, and drives off. She sighs, and warily eyes the buildings around her. They’re all shrouded in darkness, not a sound nor movement from any of them. Anywhere’s better than the Wilder West as long as I can know more about my past. And my gut tells me to go this way…'' She heads further into the village. This is the first civilization she’s seen since they entered the Wild West lands, so she reckons she’s still at the edge of it. I need a place to rest for the night… She hears a shuffle from behind her, and she whirls around, hand on her sword. But she’s too late. She feels someone pull her by the hair and ear, and she cries out in pain. "Well, well! Lookie here, fellas!" a raspy voice laughs, "We got a little half breed! Thought they’d be too busy with the Rebellion to come here, eh?" Two more men come up behind him, their eyes glinting dangerously. “And she’s got the white hair, mate!” another grins gleefully, “That should bring us a hefty price!” "Let’s hack it off!" says the last man, unsheathing a knife from his waist, "I can already taste the caviar that the money can buy us." "Caviar, seriously?" the first man shudders, shifting his grip so his friend can get at it at a better angle, "Couldn’t we stuff ourselves with all the finest meats? Central should have plenty of that." "High Central, you mean." the second man responds, "And we don’t got no position to go there. We need to be a lord or something." "Stop your bickering, men, and let me at it," the third man starts cutting her hair by handfuls. She wriggles and squirms, pulling at her hair, “Leave go, you monsters!” She keeps pulling, tears springing from the corners of her eyes. Her captor catches her by the waist and lifts her up, “Feisty little thing, aren’t ya, Miss? Stop fidgeting, this is some delicate procedure, it is-“ "Ack!" the third man drops the knife, his hand wet with blood. She screams and writhes in pain. "Look at what you did, Miss." the second man whines, lifting her right ear, "You were moving too much. You done and made him almost slice it off!" "Well, it ain’t matter much. It’s the hair that’s important. Get back to it, and hurry! We’re out in-" He abruptly stops talking, and his companions look up in confusion. The first man groans, and drops the girl on the ground. Then he falls heavily on his face. A young man steps in, brandishing a club, and points it towards the remaining two men. “Leave now, fellas. Or I won’t help you next time you need it.” "Hunter!" the man exclaims, dropping the knife. He eyes her on the ground, clutching her head and whimpering, "Tche, you don’t play fair, Sir. Let’s go, Bones." Both men shuffle away, dragging their unconscious friend with them. Hunter kneels down and asks her, “You alright, little lady? What’s your name?” My name… I still haven’t chosen a name''…her ear is throbbing now, and she can barely keep her eyes open. The blood is soaking the side of her face and her collar. "My name… is Nix…" she mumbles, remembering her dreams. She finally loses consciousness, and her head lolls to the side. Hunter’s eyes widen as he sees her hair and rabbit ears. He recalls the stories, he knows her. "Really… Nix?" he says softly, puzzled. He sighs, and gathers her in his arms, "You need to get those wounds taken care of. Don’t worry, Doctor Hunter’s got you covered, little lady." Part 2 Akkey Black: ''Working in the inn in the next village for three years after the incident wasn’t so horrible. The wage was decent, and the owners were nice… well, as nice as they could be to half breeds. Hearing the name Haddock had her curious, however. She recalls that name from late night conversations from her parents, when they thought she was asleep and would talk about her father’s past. The Wilder West was also know for being the land of half breeds. She would fit right in. '' Perhaps it’s time that she went to a different place. '' ''To change. To explore. To forget. Part 3 Hemlock: 'Hemlock has grown quite attached to this cabin. There really is no reason for her to keep going back there, but it’s where she wakes up the next morning with ink stains all over her face and a splitting headache. ''That’s going to be a problem, she thinks vaguely, looking in the mirror. Then she shrugs and slumps back into her chair, checking her various mental connections. Ooh. Stonegit’s going to be a tricky one. Tree is…oh. Oh, this is nice. Very nice. She concentrates harder, and a name coalesces out of the cloud of thoughts. Tezz. Hm. Hemlock shakes her head and taps into Akkey’s mind. She’s silent for a few seconds, and then… Oh, hell. She stands up so abruptly that her chair slams backward. “No, I can make this work,” she tries to reassure herself, pacing back and forth across the room. “I can make this work. It’s fine. Perfectly fine.” Not even bothering to sit back down, she slips into Akkey’s dreams. She’s feverish, Hemlock realizes instantly. The dreamscape is twisted, ever-changing. A few words filter through to her. Big day…Nix…help…burn… No. No, she’s chosen her name already! No, no, no, this can’t be happening. Hemlock takes a deep, shuddering breath. I can make this work. It’ll be fine. Just find her. Quickly. She turns a corner, and there she is. Nix slumps in her seat at the head of the table. Her eyes are bloodshot, her nails bloody, drumming an endless beat on the dark wood. Hemlock sits down across from her. She doesn’t seem to notice. Her fingers keep moving. "Nix," she says softly. Oh, the irony of that name. The drumming stops. '''Akkey Black: 'Nix blinks twice and looks around in confusion. ''Where am I? Wait… am I still dreaming? ''In front of her a woman sits, staring at her with hard eyes. She’s the one who called out her name. Her new name. "What?" she asks suspiciously. '''Hemlock: '"How are you?" she says, softening her gaze. "It’s been forever since I’ve seen you." '''Akkey Black: '''"I’m alright, in general…" she leans back and sighs, touching her right ear, "I remember this hurting. Then a man came… and now I’m here with you." She looks at the stranger, “I don’t know you, Miss. I don’t remember meeting you.” '''Hemlock: '''She looks at the stranger, “I don’t know you, Miss. I don’t remember meeting you.” "I know." She manages to compose her face into the perfect expression—a hint of worry around the eyes, and wistfulness. The faintest suggestion of a warm smile. '''Akkey Black: '"Then perhaps you could introduce yourself?" she says, curious, "You seem to know who I am… was…" '''Hemlock: '"I can’t. There’s a chance it would all come back at once, and…and you might…" She shakes her head. "I’m so sorry, Nix. I can’t take the risk. All you need to know is that I’m an old friend. I’m sorry I can’t talk to you in person. Why are you in the Wild West, anyway?" '''Akkey Black: 'She clicks her tongue in frustration, ”And I thought it would be simple for once. I’m trying to find a way to bring back my memories. For some reason… my gut tells me to go this way.” "You must think I’m mad to flounder about like this, with no clear direction to go…" she starts drumming her fingers on the table again, bits of dried blood flaking off. '''Hemlock: '"No," she says simply. "I understand." She looks up, twisting her ring thoughtfully. "I can’t offer much advice, Nix, and our time is running out. But I can tell you this. As a child, you lived in an inn. You worked there when you grew older. Find the village, and you may regain some memory. Journey a little, to the southern border of the Wild West." "I must go now. And you…you must wake up." '''Akkey Black: '''"An inn at the border… You’re certain about this? I should go…" Her eyes close part way, and she watches the woman fidget with her ring, hypnotized by the constant turning, “I still don’t know what I should call you…” hemlockandbelladonna November 9th 2014 "Call me... Dust." '''Akkey Black: 'Nix gasps and bolts upright in her bed, pushing the covers off her. “Dust…” she murmurs, all other dreams forgotten, “It was all a dream… or was it?” Faint thudding from behind the door of her room shakes her out of her thoughts. Padding across the cold wooden floors in bare feet and wrapped in a blanket, she peeks through the cracks to find a young man in his mid-twenties. ''That’s the gentleman who saved me last night… she says to herself, That’s Hunter, I believe. The door creaks on old hinges as she pushes it open, and Hunter quickly turns. Seeing her walking steadily, he smiles in relief, “Good morning, Nix! I’m glad to see you walking around. Care for breakfast?” Nix nods, sitting close to the fire, “Yes, thank you.” She graciously takes the warm bowl of oatmeal, “I would like to thank you for saving me last night, Hunter.” "Oh, it’s no problem, little lady." he gives her a big grin and laughs, "It’s my job to help people, after all. Anyway, they wouldn’t dare oppose me." Nix cocks an eyebrow and signals him to continue as she finishes her food, relaxing as he tells his story. "I’m the town doctor, see… I work with medicinal magic." he says, "Every town’s got to have one. Except this town is…" "…filled with criminals, being in the Wild West and all." she continues cautiously for him. Hunter nods, “Exactly. My work as a doctor is… not limited to average injuries. I also do underground surgeries and… cosmetic work. Plenty of people here are on the run, and changing appearances make it easier to escape authorities.” She leans forward on the table, chin in her hand. She stares silently at him for a moment, “I see.” He stands and starts clearing the table, “So those men who attacked you last night… if they didn’t listen to me, I wouldn’t work n them the next time they’re up to their usual shenanigans.” "That reminds me… your wounds. Your right hand was pierced straight through, and your cheek was sliced underneath your right eye. Those were easy fixes, and they should be healing nicely now. I also gave you something for your sore throat. The thing is…" he trails off, pointing to the right side of his head. Nix’ hand shoots up to where her ear should be, and feels nothing but hair. Short hair. “What the…” She stands and rushes to the mirror on the far wall, and is greeted by a girl with short black hair, a bandaged cheek… and no rabbit ears. "What did you do?" she whirls around, eyes widening in shock. "Calm down, little lady. Breathe," Hunter places his hands on her shoulders, "Remember I told you I’m a doctor? I do cosmetic work. Gallivanting around Wild West with that white hair and those rabbit ears in your condition is a blatant invitation, ''‘Sell me for money!' ''There's a reason why you were attacked last night. Half breeds don't usually come this far inland, so seeing one smack in the middle of the street is too much of a temptation to pass up.” He leads her back to her chair, and she leans back, sighing, “No, you’re right. I’m sorry, I was surprised, ‘tis all…” "I apologize for doing that without your permission, but it’s for the best, if you want to step out of this room at all." She shakes her head, “I understand. I’m not attached to it, after all…” Hunter stiffens, unnoticed by Nix. This is his chance to confirm his suspicions, “Oh? Why not? I would be quite miffed if my ears were taken off suddenly.” he presses the topic carefully. "Of course not…" she responds unknowingly, "I can’t remember anything from my past after all. I don’t know my name, my family, my friends… I just woke up beside a lake in Wilder West a few weeks back with nothing in my brain." He stays quiet, silently willing her to continue. "That’s why I’m here in Wild West… I have this strong feeling to head in this direction. Perhaps I can remember something if I do…" The room is silent for a long time, save for the crackling of the fire and low rumble of men outside, moving about for the day's work. "I’m sorry, that must have bored you." Nix suddenly stands, snapping out of her reverie, "I’ve bothered you enough. Thank you for letting me stay for the night, and helping me with all of… this." She motions to herself. Gathering her belongings, she wraps herself in her cloak and laces up her boots. Wordlessly, Hunter lets her do her thing, packing up a basket of food and extra clothes for her. He hands them to her and she takes them gratefully. "Thank you… again. We’ve never met but you’ve helped me so much." she smiles at him, "I may have forgotten many things, but I won’t forget you." He smiles back at her, if a little sadly, and says, “It was my pleasure, little lady. I’ve also packed extra bandages and salves in there for your ears, and extra hair dye when it gets long. Also a map… I think you’ll need that.” He ruffles her hair an gently pushes her out the door. "Now get out of here, little lady. I’m not supposed to be helping people for free. I’m a criminal’s doctor, after all." Nix rolls her eyes at him, and walks out into the brisk morning air. Hunter watches her retreating back, and suddenly calls out, “Hey.” She stops and turns, “What?” "If you don’t know your name, why are you called Nix?" "Oh. I had a dream. A girl with wavy brown hair gave me a doll called Nix. I thought I could use it." she laughs, and waves a final goodbye. He waves back, and finally he could no longer see her. He closes the door with a sigh, and the sound of squeaking wheels come up behind him, “Who was that, honey? Another one of your mysterious patients that I shouldn’t know about?” "Yes," he laughs a short, barking laugh, taking long strides to the fireplace to poke at the hot ashes. He stares thoughtfully into the flames, "Hey, dear…" "Hmm?" "Remember all those stories you told me? From when Ken brought you here 10 years ago? Dad worked on you… you were practically dead, but you recovered. And you kept talking about a girl with white hair and rabbit ears, and had a doll named-" "Nix," she interrupts him, "Yes… that’s my sister, Akkey." Hunter smiles, his face glowing softly, “I see. Thank you, Maya.” Part 4 '''Hemlock: Hemlock’s personal shadow realm is tailored exactly to her preference, down to the ever so slightly crooked stack of books on the desk. She sits, letting all the information pass through her mind. She assesses. She plans. And then she begins feeding a steady trickle of thoughts to Nix’s subconscious. They slowly, slowly begin reconstructing her memory without her realizing, but…crooked, in a way, the new set’s corners'' nearly'' matching the old one’s. But not quite. Akkey Black: Nix opens her eyes slowly, uncaring of the blinding sun glaring down at her. She has never felt so calm since she left Wilder West. Her pulse is steady, her breaths deep and full, her eyes clear. These aren’t dreams. They’re her memories. They’re resurfacing, returning. She’s learning more about herself. She knows now. Her parents, her sister… That man… Haddock. She knows him. He was there by the lake when she woke. He was standing there, vulnerable, unprotected. She should’ve known. She had the chance. She growls under her breath. She won’t miss another chance. I’m coming for you… Haddock. Akkey Black: 'Realizing that they are my memories rather than dreams puts my mind at ease, if I were to be truthful. It was disturbing to think that my mind was capable of creating such gruesome scenarios and painful emotions… not that them actually ''happening is any better. Perhaps it’s good that I start this. If my memories resurface only when I am most prone to forget them, keeping track of them in a journal is the most logical thing to do. Only Valhalla knows how delicate my mind can be right now. I only hope that I do not forget new memories, too (like that gentleman doctor, Hunter.) No, I refuse to lose them again. Therefore, this begins. I’m glad that I know their faces. I know that the tall thin man was my father, the woman with soft brown hair and rabbit ears was my mother (also a half breed, from whom I inherited mine, obviously), and the other girl who was a spitting image of my mother except without the ears, would be my sister. It’s unfortunate that I do not know their names. It is fortunate, however, that I am aware of Haddock. The King of the Wilder West, whom my father trusted blindly… only to meet such an ill fate. I must have realized it when I decided to be taken under his wing three years after the incident. Haddock is no good man, he is treacherous and evil. He killed my family. But why… For seven years, I served him. Why did I not do the deed then? Dust may know. She seems to know plenty about myself. I can ask her. I hope she visits again soon… providing that she is not merely a figment of my imagination. '''Akkey Black: ''Dust has still not returned, even after two naps. Is it just me or am I sleeping more often?'' When I woke this afternoon, I wondered what Nix means. I thought it was the name for my doll, but it also turns out to be mine. The local library gave me this definition: nix are water spirits who played enchanting songs. Interesting to know that my parents named me after mystical water beings. Hemlock: 'All these new developments are rather exciting. Her mind scans through them quickly, then returns to a few of her previous problems. Blue. And Nix. ''So she’s begun a journal. That might become very, very complicated. But it doesn’t matter, not in the grand scheme of things. She’s sleeping now. Perfect. She slips into the dream realm, seeking out Nix again. '''Akkey Black: 'She is drumming her fingers on the wooden table again. Her memories are returning, albeit very slowly, but still returning. Haddock was not working alone, he had eyes everywhere. Of course, he is the King after all. Hundreds of soldiers at his beck and call, one of them herself. Seven years, and she didn’t even realize what he did. Curse it all. It is a few minutes before she notices the shadow of a woman beside her. The drumming ceases. "Hello." '''Hemlock: '"Hello, Nix." '''Akkey Black: She motions for Dust to sit across from her, and she glides to her chair, smooth like silk. A shadowy tendril snakes from her finger tips along the table. Nix follows it with her eyes, deep in thought. "Have you ever felt happy? Truly happy?" she says in a low voice. Dust doesn’t respond. "I’ve never… Or… I don’t remember… ever being happy. Although I highly doubt it… having your family killed mercilessly on your birthday by the man that they wholeheartedly trusted… What is there to be happy about?" "It’s unfair… it’s so unfair!" her voice rising in agitation. She clenches her fist and pounds the table, her heart aching. She points a trembling finger towards her companion, "You know me, right? You said you know my family, you know that detestable King… tell me. Why is my family dead, while he lives in luxury and power?" She’s shaking now, she can feel her head pounding and tears threatening to fall, but none come, “Why does he get to live happily? Why do I have to be stuck here, in a place where I’m not even wanted, with almost no memories, all alone? I have no one! That bastard king took it all away and left me nothing. While he gets everything! He doesn’t deserve that!” "I just… I just want to be happy again." Hemlock: '''She lays her hand over Nix’s, lowering her head. “I understand.” They sit, for a few minutes, in silence, Nix’s rapid breathing slowing until she is composed again. Then Dust, eyes dull and faraway, begins, “I loved someone, once.” She smiles a small, wry smile. “Her name was Runa. It means ‘secret lore,’ and she was my secret. She was clever, and sharp, and colorful. And I was happy.” '''Akkey Black: '''She glances up at Dust, who seems to be entranced by something unseen. “Runa… tell me, how was it? That happiness? What was it like? With her?” '''Hemlock: "Happiness is…hard to describe. It was…it was relief. From my burdens. And carefree warmth, and…and love blinded me, and I was foolish." Akkey Black: '"What do you mean? Why were you foolish… when you had all of that? What happened?" '''Hemlock: '"Devotion. That was my problem. I was too loyal, too…" She head. "I made a mistake." '''Akkey Black: '"What?" she whispers in anticipation. ''How can devotion be a mistake? '' '''Hemlock: '"I…I chose her. Over my sisters, over my…my own life. And I hate her for it. But I still love her, and I’ll never…I’ll never see her again." '''Akkey Black: '"You chose her… over your sisters? Your ''life? ''Exactly what… did you do?” '''Hemlock: '"I fell for her." She swallows. "All too literally." '''Akkey Black: '"You fell…" she leans back and rubs her eyes, "So… you died? For her? How are you here… even… what… who are you?" '''Hemlock: '"I’m a friend." "I know how you feel. I know how it feels to want revenge. I know how it feels to have someone be living in happy luxury while you and your loved ones suffer." '''Akkey Black: 'She lets her hand fall and sighs, “You do eh… then you know how unforgivable it is what Haddock did to my family… to me. He is the reason for my current situation. He needs to be stopped.” '''Hemlock: '"I agree. But you must be wise about this, and cautious. He does not know you have regained your true memories. You can use this to get close to him. He trusted you." '''Akkey Black: "Che, that trickster. What other lies has he fed me…" she starts drumming on the table with her fingers again, "So he trusted me… Akkey, then." She smiles, “It’s time that Chief Akkey came home. His Majesty wouldn’t want her wandering the Wild Lands without her memories, after all.” Hemlock: 'She nods slowly. A small, hidden smile quirks her lips. “Of course, Nix. And you might want to bring some…well, the village apothecary may have some. It’ll help me. The plant doesn’t grow here. Ask for hemlock.” Part 5 * ''currently at the village apothecary, absentmindedly scratching on the counter top as she waits for the hemlock* * receives her purchase, leaves the apothecary without noticing* Part 6 '''Akkey Black: '''Something’s pulling at her. She’s sinking lower and lower, until finally the water engulfs her completely. It’s warm and comforting, swaying peacefully to and fro. Someone’s singing, a soft lullaby surrounds her. Her fingers twitch, and the water jumps a little. She raises her right hand, and the water follows. Up and down, up and down. Small waves form, getting bigger and bigger as she swings her arms around. Faster and faster she turns, and the water spins with her. Suddenly it stops. One sentence echoes through her head. "You’re so selfish, Chief." Then she wakes. Part 7 '''Akkey 'Black: 'The hot air billows through her cloak, dust gathering around her. She plods on, back towards the direction she came from a week ago. Her lips set in a firm line, she continues towards the Wilder West, eager to return to the King. Child… Haddock… didn’t… Her eyes flicker up from under her hood. She’s alone and yet… did she hear something? Someone called out in the faintest of whispers that she almost missed it. Or perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks? "This seems oddly familiar…" she mumbles under her breath. The sun, the wind, the voice… it’s like it has happened before. She waits for a while, but she hears nothing anymore. She shrugs her shoulders, dismissing it as her imagination. The abnormal heat is getting to her. She continues forward. Related Threads The Scout Finds Nix Category:Events Category:Season 2 Category:Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts Category:Hemlock Category:Akkey Black